


My Sunshine

by wakeupstiles



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Post S2, bisexual audrey, pansexual brooke, semi awkwardness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupstiles/pseuds/wakeupstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting out of the hospital, Brooke is bed ridden. She can’t even do the little things herself. Her friends are more than happy to help, but when she needs someone at 3am, there’s only one person she wants, and Audrey is more than willing to do whatever Brooke needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I love Braudrey. I cry about them constantly.
> 
> For the sake of the story, besides the gash wound, I’m giving Brooke severely bruised ribs.
> 
> Also, there’s a shower scene but no sex. You'll see.

The ringing of Audrey’s phone awoke her from a rather peaceful sleep. The most peaceful she’d had since the second killing spree ended. She was going to press ignore, but when she realized that it was Brooke’s ringtone (Material Girl—a complete joke, obviously, and she thought it was hilarious) she picked it up immediately.

“Hello?” She groggily answered.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Brooke said softly, the sadness evident in her voice.

Audrey sat up in the bed, fully alert now. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” She questioned quickly. Since Brooke had been out of the hospital (only a week), she’d been on bed rest, so Audrey and the others had been keeping her company and helping with whatever she needed. Now, she was calling at three in the morning, sounding like she’d been sobbing, and Audrey would freely admit that it worried the hell out of her. She cared for Brooke, more than a friend, and so hearing her that drained and hopeless was painful.

Brooke was quiet for a few seconds before she mumbled, “This house is so _big…_ ”

“Brooke, are you drunk?” Audrey questioned, rubbing her eyes.

“No, Audrey, I’m not drunk.” The blonde answered, and Audrey couldn’t see her but she knew the girl was rolling her eyes at the suggestion. “I can’t drink on these pain pills. And no, I haven’t taken too many pain pills.” She added for good measure.

“Okay, okay, I believe you.” Audrey was out of bed now, opting to putting on actual clothes and deciding that her sweat pants and flannel button up night shirt were suitable enough. She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her wallet and car keys.

“It’s just so big.” Brooke said again, hiccuping on a tear. “It was big when it was just me and my dad but now it’s…it’s _huge,_ Audrey. It’s huge and _vacant._ ” The grief was strong in Brooke’s voice, and it made Audrey’s heart hurt. She wanted to reach inside of the girl, take everything that was causing her pain and throw it away. She wanted her smile to be genuine like it once was. She wanted her eyes to sparkle like they used to. She wanted to take the darkness away and replace it with sunshine. Brooke had suffered so much, and all Audrey wanted to do was make it disappear. She knew it would with time, that it was a process ~~( _time heals all wounds_ or some other psycho-battle bullshit)~~, but Audrey was impatient and she just wanted Brooke to be _happy._

Audrey descended the stairs to her living room she as she said, “I should have stayed.”

“I told you it was fine for you to go home.”

“I know, but I should have stayed anyway.” Audrey exited her house, being sure to lock the front door before she walked down the driveway to her car, getting in and revving the engine and starting down the road towards the blonde’s house. “Plus, it’s not like I have a habit of listening to what people tell me to do.” She pointed out. It was true. Audrey, _no._ Audrey, _yes._ She never admitted to being the Queen of Good Ideas, but it got the job done. _Usually._

Brooke chuckled and Audrey’s heart flipped. “Yeah, that is true.” She hesitated, then sighed, “I know it’s really late but…”

Audrey grinned, though the other girl couldn’t see it. “Brooke, I’m already on the way.”

“Are you really?” She asked in a small voice, and Audrey knew she was holding back tears.

“Of course I am, Brooke. I’m not gonna let you be alone.” Audrey nodded with each word.

She could practically hear the smile in Brooke’s voice as she mumbled, “Thanks, Audrey.”

 

 

 

Later that morning, after about five hours of sleep, Audrey awoke to an empty bed. She sighed, stretching her arm out for Brooke, but grabbed pillows instead. She turned over to see the blankets drawn back and her friend gone. “Brooke?” She called out but got no answer. The doctor said she wasn’t supposed to walk much until her stitches came out of her side and her bruised ribs healed some more, but Brooke was stubborn and did what she wanted, so of course she didn’t listen.

With a groan, Audrey swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood, leaving the room and starting down the hallway. The sound of the shower going made her stop outside of the bathroom door. From instead she could hear Brooke cussing to herself. Audrey raised her fist and tapped on the door twice before she called out to her. “Brooke, you okay?” When she got no answer, she cracked open the door. “Are you okay?” She asked again, her brows knitted together in concern.

“Yeah, uh,” Came Brooke’s muffled reply a few seconds later. Then she stifled a laugh and said, pathetically, “I can’t—I can’t actually _bathe_ myself.” She was so embarrassed she wanted to fall off a cliff. Anything would have been better than admitting that she couldn’t _clean_ herself. She was able to get all of her clothes off, albeit slowly and painfully, holding back tears the whole time, but she couldn’t raise her goddamn hands to wash her hair or scrub her back. She wanted to scream in frustration until her throat was raw.

Brooke thought Audrey had left because she got no reply, but after a few hesitant seconds, she asked, “Do you, uh, do you want me to, um, to help? Or something?” Audrey was fumbling over her words, because really, what the hell was she supposed to say? She’d never been in this situation before, and maybe she was thinking too much of it, but she really didn’t know what else to say other than offering to help.

The blonde clenched her jaw. “I’m not five, Audrey. I don’t need anyone to bathe me!” She exclaimed, feeling like a helpless child and loathing every second of it. In the hospital the nurse helped her, which wasn’t embarrassing because it was their job to do that kind of stuff. And for the week that Brooke had been out of the hospital, she’d been using dry shampoo and wet wipes to bathe. She thought sense it’d been two weeks, that she could _at least_ give herself a damn shower.

“I know! But you obviously can’t do it yourself.” Audrey shot back with rationale.

Brooke groaned, leaning her back against the shower wall and holding her face in her hands. “God, this is so embarrassing.” She knew that Audrey was right but she didn’t want to admit defeat.

“You’re hurt, Brooke. Asking for help is nothing to be embarrassed about.” Audrey assured quietly.

Brooke pulled at her hair and gritted her teeth. “But having your best friend bathe you _is_.” She pointed out in disdain.

“Do you want me to call someone else? Like Emma or Zoe?” From the light sheer of the shower curtain Brooke could see Audrey taking out her phone.

_“No!”_ She exclaimed, her eyes growing wide. Audrey knowing that she couldn’t take a shower by herself was embarrassment enough; Emma and Zoe, or their other friends for that matter, didn’t need to know, too. Brooke pulled back the curtain just slightly so she could stick her head out. “Damn it, Audrey, just get in the shower.” She ordered in exasperation.

The dark haired girl’s mouth fell open, shock evident in her features at the suggestion. “In the shower? Like, in, _in?_ ” She questioned, wondering if she heard her friend right. It wasn’t like she was opposed to taking a shower with her—she’d admit that she thought about it once or twice, but in those thoughts she and Brooke were _together_ , and Brooke didn’t have injuries from a psychopath who tried to kill her.

Brooke rolled her eyes heavily. “Well you’re not going to pull the curtain back and—“

“Okay, I’m getting in.” Audrey said quickly. Brooke made a noise of approval, then ducked back into the shower. Audrey stood in the middle of the room for a few seconds, her mind spinning, her heart hammering like mad.

_Do I take off my clothes? No, that would be too weird. Well, you’re taking a shower together, it’s already pretty weird._ Audrey’s inner freak out continued for a few moments before she muttered “fuck it” under her breath and slipped into the shower. Brooke was turned towards the wall, her back to the other girl. Once she heard the curtain close, she turned to face Audrey, biting her lip and laughing when she saw her. Audrey furrowed her brows and laughed along with her while asking, “What?”

Brooke looked her up and down, chuckling, “You’re wearing your clothes.”

Audrey felt a little blush creep up on her cheeks. She shrugged, saying, “Yeah, well, I didn’t want to make this weird.”

Brooke scoffed, putting her hands on her hips. “You’re _bathing me_ , Audrey. It doesn’t get much weirder than that.”

Audrey arched her brow in amusement. “Do you want me to take my clothes off?”

Now it was Brooke’s turn to blush, and she was thankful the hot steam made it so that Audrey couldn’t notice. Or, she hoped she couldn’t notice. “I, uh,” She cleared her throat and looked away from the girl. “You can if you want. You don’t have anything I haven’t seen before.” She waved her hand up and down Audrey’s body, still not looking at her.

Audrey’s brows quirked up high. “You’ve been with a naked girl before?”

Brooke looked at her then, a prideful grin plastered on her face. “Several naked girls, actually.”

“I didn’t know you were into girls.” The brunette stated in genuine surprise.

“I’m pansexual, Audrey; I’m into anyone who’s not a complete asshole.” Brooke stated simply.

Audrey chuckled. “Guess that counts me out.” She was kidding, but she knew Brooke wasn’t interested in her anyway. Though they were in the shower together…but that didn’t mean anything. Brooke was her friend and she needed help and Audrey was more than willing to do it. Crush or not, relationship or not, Audrey would be there for Brooke whenever she needed or wanted her.

Brooke shrugged slightly, her big doe eyes never leaving Audrey’s. “I wouldn’t count you out.”

She looked away and scratched the back of her head, changing the subject before she said or did anything stupid, “So, are we going to do this?”

Brooke gave her a sly look. “Do what?”

Audrey’s blush never wavered. “Uh, the shower thing, or whatever.” She said, motioning to the waterfall pouring from the shower head behind the blonde.

“Right,” Brooke turned around, her back to Audrey once again. “Will you please wash my hair? It’s been nearly two weeks.” Without another word, Audrey grabbed the vanilla shampoo and began lathering it in Brooke’s hair. She kept her eyes up for the most part, though she did catch them wandering down, landing on Brooke’s bruised back. The bruises started on her ribs and went all the way around to her back. Audrey could feel rage start to bubble inside of her. She wanted to kill Kieran for doing that to her. She wanted to kill Kieran for taking away Jake and Brooke’s dad. She wanted to kill Kieran for causing the girl she _loved_ so much torment and suffering.

But Kieran was alive. He would live the rest of his pathetic life behind bars, alone, stewing in the fact that he lost his own game. So Audrey guessed that would be torture enough.

“Thanks for doing this, Audrey.” Brooke’s soft voice brought Audrey out of her thoughts of revenge. The bitterness in her heart vanished when she noticed Brooke’s head turned to the side, giving her a small smile.

Audrey smiled back, continuing to massage the shampoo into her scalp. “Yeah, of course. I’d do anything for you.” She admitted easily, her voice just as soft. Brooke looked like she wanted to say something more, but instead she gave a little nod and turned her head back to face the wall. Audrey tried to ignore how fast her heart was thumping and how badly she wanted to spin her around and kiss her. 

But no matter how hard she tried, despite her best efforts, Audrey knew her feelings for Brooke wouldn’t be going away any time soon.

 

 

 

Thirty minutes later, both girls were dry and dressed and in the kitchen. Brooke was sitting at the island while Audrey was sautéing some tofu. Brooke explained that she didn’t have to cook for her, she would be just fine with a cup of noodles, but Audrey insisted that it didn’t bother her, she liked doing things for her. It made Brooke’s heart skip a few beats and butterflies form in her stomach. Audrey _liked_ spending time with her. Audrey _liked_ doing things for her. She even helped her in the shower. Could the feelings Brooke had for Audrey be reciprocated?

There was only one way to find out, and Brooke was not shy about going after what she wanted.

“You know,” Brooke suddenly spoke, drawing Audrey’s attention away from the stove. She looked up at the smirking blonde and bit her lip, her thoughts drawing back to the shower and how she wanted to do _things_ with her and _to_ her. But of course she didn’t make any advances because that was not the time and because Brooke trusted her to not be a creep—and a creep Audrey was definitely not.

Brooke didn’t break eye contact with her as she continued, “After I’m able to actually move on my own, I think we should take another shower together.”

Audrey’s eyes bulged and her mouth dropped open, though she didn’t speak. She didn’t know what the fuck to say. Brooke carefully got off the stool and walked over to Audrey, who was frozen in place, her mind racing. Brooke licked her lips and said, with a sly smirk, “You can even take your clothes off this time. If you want.” Brooke cocked her head to the side, her lips pouting a little in anticipation as she waited for Audrey to respond. Little clouds of doubt started to form her mind at Audrey’s silence. Maybe Audrey didn’t feel the same way about her. Maybe Brooke was reading her wrong. Maybe she just royally fucked up and their friendship would be over.

With dread filling her heart, Brooke frowned and stepped away from the brunette, crossing her arms loosely. She shook her head and whispered, “Forget it.”

Despite her mind being a jumbled mess, Audrey finally registered what was going on. She quickly grabbed Brooke’s wrist and gently tugged her back so that she was facing her again. Brooke wouldn’t meet her gaze, the hurt evident in her expression. Audrey prayed she could salvage this before it had even really started. “You’ll have to let me take you out to dinner first.”

Brooke snapped her eyes up at her, grinned in relief, and grabbed the collar of Audrey’s shirt, pulling her down so that they were eye level with each other. “I would really like that.” She whispers, her breath fanning over Audrey’s lips. They were so close and all Audrey wanted to do is kiss her. As if Brooke was reading her mind she asked, “So are you going to kiss me or what?”

That was all Audrey needed to mold their lips together. The kiss was long and slow and deep, Brooke’s hands coming up to grasp Audrey’s cheeks and Audrey’s hands going down to rest on her hips. But just as quickly as it began, it was over, because the smoke alarm started blaring and Brooke’s phone rang. The girls reluctantly pulled apart from each other, Audrey groaning and Brooke whining from the loss of contact.

Audrey went over to the stove and turned it off, taking the burnt pan of tofu off the eye. “Cockblocked by a smoke alarm and cell phone.” Audrey muttered, shaking her head.

“It’s Emma.” Brooke announced, typing away on her phone.

“Tell her you’re preoccupied.” Audrey replied, putting the scorched pan in the sink, running cold water in it.

Brooke grinned widely. “I did.” Then she slid her phone across the counter to the other end as Audrey shut off the sink and stepped back in front of her.

“Where were we?” Audrey asked playfully.

The blonde reached back up and grabbed Audrey’s collar again, pulling their faces close like before. “Right here.” She whispered against Audrey’s lips, and all distractions were forgotten as their lips met once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I won't be making the follow up to them in the shower a second time, so please don't ask. But if you enjoyed this, then thank you!!!


End file.
